pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmander
|dex number = 004}} '''Charmander is a'' Lizard Pokémon''. Charmander evolves into Charmeleon at level 16, which evolves into Charizard at level 36. Charmander, along with Bulbasaur and Squirtle, is a starter Pokémon in Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, FireRed, and LeafGreen. Biology Charmander has the appearance of a fire lizard that can stand on two legs. Its often happy as long as its with its Trainer. It has bulby blue eyes, along with a giant mouth that holds four, sharp teeth. It has a tail that at the end, has a never ending fire. Its underbelly is tan, with the rest of its body being orange. It has four fingers on its hands and three claws on its feet. It is 2'00" feet tall and weighs 18.7 pounds. Fanon Appearances Zach's Kanto Journey * Mark received his Charmander from Professor Oak in the first episode of'' Zach's Kanto Journey''.'' Adventures In Kanto * Tony received his Charmander from Professor Oak in [[The Journey Begins|''The Journey Begins]].'' * A wild, Shiny Charmander appeared in [[One In A Million|''One In A Million]].'' * A Charmander was shown in Professor Oak's Laboratory as one of the three Starter Pokémon that Rose could choose from in [[A Glimpse To The Past!|''A Glimpse To The Past!]] Flare Insignia * Sear, a Charmander, is a main character who first appears in ''Amnesia''.'' Pokemon Adventures * John was given a shiny Charmander by Oak in [[Starting the journey|''Starting the journey]].'' Pokemon Kanto Legends * Andrew received a Charmander from Professor Oak. The Super Suprising Adventures of Steve *A Charmander appeared in ''Pilot (TSSAOFS), and is in evey episode. ''Dakota Rex: Pokémon Master *Dakota caught one in Up In Flames named Char. Pokémon Tales *Ian's Charmander debuted in ''Vs. Machop, after Damian abandoned it. It evolves into Charmeleon in Vs. Golduck. *Trevor's Charmander debuted in [[It's Battle Time!|''It's Battle Time!]] It evolved into Charmeleon sometime prior to [[Tapping the Ancient Potential|''Tapping the Ancient Potential]]. Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure *Spencer's starter Pokémon is a Charmander. It evolved in Trouble with Archer. See Spencer's Charmeleon. Red (Series) * Red receives one in Kanto Begins Danny's Journey * Danny received his Charmander as his starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in 'Into the Pokémon World'. The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red * A Charmander is Red,s starter pokemon as seen in Red Got Charmander. * Charlie,s Charmander & Blue,s Charmander appeared in Charlie,s Dream ! The FireMaster Test. To Be The Best * Declan's Charmander is caught in Taken By Storm. Pokemon Quest * Damian's Charmander debuts in A Showdown with Scyther. Pokedex Entries |gen=I |redblue=Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. |yellow=The flame at the tip of its tail makes a sound as it burns. You can only hear it in quiet places. |gold=The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly. |silver=The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. |crystal=If it's healthy, the flame on the tip of its tail will burn vigorously, even if it gets a bit wet. |ruby=The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. |sapphire=The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. |emerald=The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is happy, and blazes when it is enraged. |firered=From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out. |leafgreen=It has a preference for hot things. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. |diamond=The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |pearl=The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |platinum=The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |heartgold=The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly. |soulsilver=The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. |black=The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |white=The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |black 2=The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |white 2=The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |x=The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. |y=From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out. |or=The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. |as=The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.}} Moves *START: Scratch *START: Growl *007: Ember *010: Smokescreen *016: Dragon Rage *019: Scary Face *025: Fire Fang *028: Flame Burst *034: Slash *037: Flamethrower *043: Fire Spin *046: Inferno 3D Models CharmanderXY.gif|X & Y charmander.gif|X & Y Back Also See *Gallery Category:Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Lizard Pokemon Category:Orange Pokemon Category:Starters Category:Kanto Starter Category:Fire Starters Category:Basic Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon